merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Welcome, dear editors, to the Merlin Arena! where each week, two of the most requested characters from the Merlin universe will go up against each other, in a fight that is determined by the votes of both registered users and visitors. If you have a request for future stars please leave a message on Morganaforever's user profile. Moderation Right now the Merlin Arena is run by Morganaforever, Dryuuu and Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd. new fights will be posted every week, if possible, as a result of your votes. If another user wants to become a moderator and have the right to edit and paste new information to the page or be in charge of the fights as well, please contact me, as I could really use some help. Finally, please DO NOT '''edit this page or change its format and content. Any user that does so without reason may be suspended. The Rules This is a popularity contest. You may vote for your favourite or whom you think would win in a fight between the two combatants that are chosen to fight. Failure to comply with these rules will likely result in a scale from your vote being removed up to being banned from participating in future fights. *Each user votes only once. An anonymous cannot abuse this either, as the vote record is assigned to your IP address. *Anonymous users have just as much right to vote as registered users. *To vote, check '''one bubble under the character of your choice, then click the 'Vote!' button. While you are able to select two, doing so will not result in an accurate result and defeat the purpose of the contest. *Justyfying your choice is essential too, in order to have a clearer result, so please justify your choice below the poll and also type four times ~ in order to post a signature. FIGHT #1: Merlin vs Morgana Coming next *'Arthur vs Mordred' It's up to you to decide who the victor will be! The legendary king of Camelot, famous for his skills and just and uncorrupt character or his nemesis, the boy who holds a grudge againist Camelot, the man that will ally with Morgana and bring the kingdom's downfall? *'Arthur vs Morgana' "Brings back memories of when I used to beat you?"'' Is what Morgana told Arthur when saving his life from an enemy swordsman. What would happen if Morgana, stripped of her magic powers, challenged Arthur to a duel?Who would win? King Arthur, known for his swordsman skills in all kingdoms or his sister, Morgana, who has reportedly beaten him in the past and easily killed a number of Camelot's knights? Will she take the victory like her sister did or will she lose? *'Arthur vs Gwaine Who is stronger? Sir Gwaine or King Arthur? Both of them are swordmasters without a doubt. Arthur has already lost to sir Lancelot. Can Sir Gwaine also win againist him in a duel? Who is better and why? *'King Arthur's Army vs King Bayard's Army' Before clicking the "vote for Camelot" button, please reconsider. King Bayard's army was definitely a fearsome enemy and a whorthy ally. No wonder that peace with that kingdom was so important to Uther. So, if the events on "The Poisoned Chalice" led to a war between Bayard's and Arthur's armies, who would win? ''Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know! ''~Type your suggestions here~ ''There's so many I would like to see: Merlin vs Mordred, Morgana vs Mordred, Arthur's army vs Annis's army. But the one I would love the most? MERLIN VS ARTHUR, the best rematch ever! '' Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe